Триумф
by MsJalice4ever
Summary: Не ме бива много в съмарито, но това е историйка за поредният спор на Роуз и Сатн. Моля, коментрирайте :


**Триумф**

**Някога чудили ли сте се какво се случва след като Роуз се връща от Русия? Имам предвит опитнат ли се учителите й да я злепоставят както предишният път? Кратък разказ за това как протича първият и час – в случая със Стан Алто, този, който я злепостави и първият път ** ** .**

Седнах на последният чин и се оглеждах. Бях в часа на пазител Алто – какъв късмет, няма що. Всички се занимаваха с обичайните си проблеми – кой кого победил на тренировка, кой владеел по-добре котешката стойка и така нататък и така нататък. Въпреки всичко се долавяше едно напрежение, което не разбирах. Какво му беше специалното на Днес? Освен, разбира се, че това ми беше първият ден на училище, след като се върнах от така злополучното ми пътуване из Русия. Русия... там където се запознах с баща си. Там, където убих толкова много стригои, колкото някои пазители няма да видят през живота си. И най-важното – там завинаги се разделих с мъжа, когото обичам.

Внезапен шум ме изтръгна от унеса ми. Стан тъкмо влизаше през вратата и от погледа, който ми хвърли, разбрах, че ще последва нещо неприятно. Щеше ми се да пропусна разговора с него, не бях в настроение и със сигурност нямах желание да се обяснявам на когото и да било. Съучениците ми веднага се стегнаха на чиновете си, всеки с „Не-Искам-Да-Съм-Тук" поглед. Стан ни се усмихна кисело и със голяма доза присмех в гласа си каза:

-Преди повече от седмица съм ви предупредил, че ще правим писмено изпитване, така че не ме гледайте така.

Приятелите ми въздъхнаха, но направиха това, което им беше казано.

-Вие също, госпожице Хатауей.

- Но аз току що дойдох! Не можете да очаквате от мен да знам материал, който не съм вземала!

-Ние сми взимали този материал, Роузмари. Къде беше? – заяде се той.

Уф, колко ме дразнеше! Като чели живееше само за да злепоставя другите и да им се надсмива!

-В Русия –отвърнах му възможно най-наперено, макар вътрешно да кипях от гняв.

-О нима? – направи се на изненадан, лицемера му с лицемер, много добре знаех, че Албърта го е уведомила – А какво прави там?

-Не е ваша работа – напрегнах се аз. Единственият човек който знаеше наистина какво е ставало та беше Лиса и със сигурност нямаше да му разказвам на него.

-Отговори ми на въпроса, аз съм ти учител, правилникът повелява!

О, правилникът така ли?Е, да, а пък законът ми дава право да мълча, докато не пристигне адвокатът ми.

-Правилникът казва, че трябва да ви отговарям на въпроси, свързани с материала, а това не ви влиза в работата, защото определено не е от материала!

-Добре тогава – единственото, което издаваше колко бесен е беше веничката, която туптеше на челото му. Като всеки опитен пазител запази изражението си строго – Щом знаеш толкова, ела се изправи пред класа! Ученици, промених си мнението! Днешоно изпитване ще е устно.

Неохотно се изправих и тръгнах към него. Еди и още няколко от приятелите ми ме изгледаха съчувствено, но като цяло всички бяха доволни от отменения тест. Застанах с лице към класа и зачаках да чуя какво ще направи Стан.

-Сега..да видим. Както вече казах, госпожице Хатауей, вие сте изключително уверена в знанията си, затова нека видим колко сте научила през „ваканцията" си.

Ваканция? Това да бъдеш отвлечена от стригои едва ли се вписваше в представите ми за ваканция.

-Да видим...всички ви смятат за силна убиица на стригои, но как ще се оттървете от тялото на един такъв? –изглеждаше много доволен от себе си.

Хах, само да знаеше как ТОЧНО се бях оттървавала от телата на стригоите...надали подозираше, че знам за алхимиците. Моментното ми забавяне обаче даде възможност на някои „умници" да се изявят.

-Ще го изгорим!

-Ще го завлечем на някое скришно място и тогава ще го изгорим!

-Ще го оставим да изгори на слънцето!

Стан ме погледна доволно.

-Е, Роузмари, имаш ли какво да добавиш?

-Да, всъщност имам, и това което ще предложа, е много по бързо, лесно и чисто – свих рамене аз, наслаждавайки се на секундите, преди триумфа си...

-И какво е то, за което не сме споменали? – попита с насмешка той.

-Много просто, ще се обадя на някой Алхимик – казах аз, като че ли това беше най-очевидното нещо на света.

Стан ме зяпна, сякаш за пръв път ме виждаше наистина, а останалите гледаха в недоумение. Очевидно не го бяха учили. Погледнах го триумфиращо, повдигайки леко вежди.

-Е, това ли е правилният отговор?

-Ти...откъде знаеш за тях? Това Пазителите го научават едва след като завършат.

-Вие сам го казахте – аз съм корава убиица на стригои и все нукой трябва да ги разчиства след мен – повдигнах рамене.

Съучениците ми ме изгледаха възхитени, а Стан само продължи да ме зяпа стреснато.

-Добре, Роузмари, седни си, хайде – махна с ръка той.

Така и направих, доволна, че най-накрая му го върнах за онзи път, когато ме изкара пред целия клас и ме унижи пред всички.

**КРАЙ!**


End file.
